Creative Punishment
by sleepy-emo
Summary: Eren forgets his uniform, Levi makes sure he won't forget it EVER again.


**Hey guys :D so here is some nice kinky stuff for your Sunday morning, this story contains gags, handcuffs and Eren in booty shorts among other things :P hope you enjoy and Tessa the ciclopse - you're welcome XD**

There wasn't a whole lot that would embarrass Eren Yeager. Even when he was fifteen in high school, and had been trying to ask out Annie Leonhart from the year above, and his friends, Jean and Connie, had thought it would be hilarious to yank both his trousers and boxers down. He had just rolled with it and told her that was what she would be working with, completely non nonplussed that his dick was out for the whole corridor to see. He had gotten a phone number and a date out of it so it wasn't the end of the world either.

No, only three things had ever really seemed to embarrass Eren; all of them since he had joined the Shinganshina Police Department and all of them involving his boss, Captain Levi Ackerman.

The first instance was when he was a fresh faced Inspector and had been out with Levi on his first homicide case. They had arrived at one particularly dingy flat in the back alleys of town. A man had been shot in the head and grey matter was splattered all over the wall behind him. Eren had just about managed to hold it together until Levi had asked him to tilt the victim's head so they could take a look at the exit wound. The skin on the back of the guy's head had peeled away, stuck to the wall from being left there so long, and Eren lost it. He had thrown up over the dead guy's brains, a knife that had been left on the floor and Levi's shoes, rendering most of the crime scene virtually useless.

Levi had been incredibly nice about it under the circumstances. He had taken Eren outside to get some air and then, once they were done, had taken Eren to a café. He had bought him some apple juice and a ham sandwich and had told him about his first homicide scene and how 'well' that had gone down (apparently there had been more projectile vomiting). Eren was really grateful, he had expected to be shouted at for corrupting evidence but Levi had just told him to aim for somewhere else next time.

The second time Eren had been alone at the station, coming in early to look at some case files. He had gone into the break room to make himself some coffee and see if he could steal one of Sasha's doughnuts. He had his headphones in and Dragostea Din Tei came on. Thinking that he was alone he began dancing as he made his coffee and singing along in broken Romanian. By the time he noticed that he wasn't he had no idea just how long Levi had been there leaning against the door frame, watching him, but when Eren finally did turn and see him he froze like rabbit in the headlights.

Levi had said nothing, just suppressed a laugh and made his own cup of coffee before leaving. Eren was sure that it was going to be all over the station by the end of the day but when no one starting singing 'Miahee' as he walked passed he figured he had gotten away with it. It wasn't until the next time he and Levi were out on patrol together did it come up. Levi never said anything, just silently turned on the car radio and smirked as the song began to play at full blast. Eren had flushed scarlet and tried to bury himself into his seat.

The third time Eren was out with Connie, Jean and Jean's girlfriend, Mikasa, at a BDSM club. A well dressed, attractive blond man was doing a demonstration with rope work and had asked for a volunteer. True to form, of looking for any excuse to embarrass him, Connie and Jean had volunteered Eren. Wanting to show them up, because they clearly didn't think he would do it, Eren had strutted onto the stage like the owned the place.

The blond man (who said his name was Erwin) had asked Eren to take his shirt off and had given him a safe word for if he wanted to stop. Eren didn't expect to need to use it but once Erwin had started running the rope gently over his skin, he wasn't so sure. As Erwin tied him, explaining what he was doing and how a dom could use it to make their sub needy, Eren found himself starting to get hard. He hadn't expected to – he was being teased by a complete stranger in front of a crowd of people – but Erwin was so good with his hands he couldn't not.

It wasn't helped in the slightest by Erwin shoving him to his knees and Eren finding himself at eye level with the crotch of someone in the front row. Eren had seen the outline of the person's erection straining against the confines of their jeans and he had made the mistake of looking up into their face and seeing that it was Levi staring down at him with unabashed desire and hunger. He had nearly blown his load in his pants like a teenager especially as Erwin had given the ropes a tug, making them rub against Eren's overly sensitive nipples.

Once the demonstration was over Levi had come to talk to Eren and had asked if he was a dom or a sub. Eren had said that, after that, he figured he was a sub and Levi asked him if he wanted to find out one way or the other and Eren said yes. Levi had taken him to bed that night and had taken him to heights of pleasure Eren hadn't even thought possible. He became addicted to Levi over night and the two had started sleeping together on a regular basis. Much as Eren had expected Levi was one hell of a kinky bastard and was willing to fulfil every filthy little fantasy Eren had along with some he had never thought of before.

And that was how he found himself in the position he was currently in.

* * *

"Morning!" Hange sang as she slid into the passenger seat.

"Why are you always so fucking cheerful on a Monday?" Levi growled as he started the engine. Hange laughed, pulling down the passenger side sun visor and inspecting herself in the tiny mirror. It was only then that something in the back seat caught her eye. She slid the sun visor back into place, looked over her shoulder and turned back to Levi.

"Levi can I ask you something?"

"Glasses you have literally just gotten in the car," Levi said sighing pointedly, "you had better make the question you are about to ask phenomenally good."

"Why is Eren handcuffed in the back seat in booty-shorts?" she asked. Levi seemed to ponder this for a moment.

"Okay, that's fair."

"So..." Hange said, elongating the word, when Levi gave no explanation, "any particular reason why?" Levi looked at Eren in the rear view mirror and smirked.

"Do you want to tell her or shall I?" he asked.

Eren exhaled pointedly through his nose, as if he needed to prove the point that he couldn't answer. Not that Levi needed reminding; he was the one who had gagged him in the first place. Levi's eyes flicked back to the road.

"The reason Eren is handcuffed in the back seat is because he didn't turn up for work in his regulation uniform this morning so I decided to find him a new uniform," Levi said.

"Right..." Hange said nodding as if hoping to understand the logic behind this. "I know you like to be creative with your punishments but don't you think that this is taking things a little bit too far?"

"No," Levi replied without even stopping to think.

Eren did. Eren really thought that this was taking things too far but with a ball-gag shoved in his mouth he wasn't in any position to be protesting otherwise. He had arrived at work that morning, already running late because Jean had held him up on the phone crying because he and Mikasa had had yet another fight, and as soon as he got in he had realised that he had left his uniform shirt at home. He had an old gym t-shirt in his locker that he thought he might have been able to get away with but it turned out he couldn't.

As soon as Levi had seen him in a t-shirt and not his proper uniform he had dragged Eren to the office where they kept spare clothes. He had ordered Eren to strip off completely before producing a pair of the smallest shorts Eren had ever seen with SHPD painted on the back in white. Once in the shorts he had dragged Eren out to his car, shoved him unceremoniously into the back seat and handcuffed him to the inside of the door. When Eren had tried to protest he had shoved a ball-gag in his mouth and left him, telling him that he would be let out when he learnt his lesson about turning up for work in the proper attire. Eren hadn't banked on that being after Levi and Hange had gone out on patrol.

As if all of this wasn't bad enough before decking Eren up in the shorts that practically had his arse hanging out of them Levi had bent him over his desk and shoved a vibrating plug inside him. He had told Eren that the remote would remain with him and if Eren made a single sound he wouldn't be getting anything when Levi took him home that night. With the threat of a night of blue balls hanging over his head Eren was determined to stay as silent as the grave no matter how much Levi tortured him. He just really hoped that they didn't arrest anyone.

"So I was talking to Mike the other day and he raised a very good point," Hange said deciding to carry on as normal.

"I highly doubt anything that comes out of that man's mouth can be considered 'raising a good point'," Levi stated.

"Well I thought it was a good point," Hange said. "He was asking why we couldn't get an assistant to help us with filing the paperwork every so often."

"That's kind of your job," Levi stated. "What the fuck do you want an assistant for?"

"Mike actually wants them so that he can get out of doing filing," Hange stated. "I just want someone young and hot to look at while I drop pencils and watch them pick them up."

"You're such a pervert," Levi said rolling his eyes.

"Really?" Hange asked. "You're going to resort to name calling when you're got Eren tied up and gagged in the back?"

"I told you this is punishment," Levi replied. "I'm not getting any pleasure out of this." That was a lie and both he and Eren knew it. Hange, however, was blissfully unaware. "Besides," he added, "this punishment is effective."

"How so?"

"You won't ever forget your uniform again, will you Eren?" Levi asked looking at him in the rear view mirror. Eren shook his head vehemently. Levi smirked. "Good."

Eren let the inane chatter in the front seat wash over him. He didn't expect Levi to talk to him anymore and Hange was obviously used to Levi enough not to bring it up again. He squirmed slightly, trying to get himself into a more comfortable position but that only succeeded in making the plug rub against insides. He clenched his fists, desperate to keep himself from moaning. If he made even the tiniest sound then he would probably spend the entire night handcuffed to the car door. He knew what Levi was like, there was a genuine possibility that that might happen anyway but he didn't want to do anything that might hinder his chance of an orgasm.

Suddenly, without warning, the plug inside him began to pulse. Eren clenched his fists even tighter to stop himself from moaning. It must be on quite a low setting but it was still enough to make Eren start to get hard. He squirmed in his seat but that only made it worse but the vibrator clicked off as soon as it had started. He let out a long, silent breath, trying to compose himself, willing his erection to go away. Thankfully he didn't think Hange could see his dick from where she was sitting so she wouldn't be able to tell. Levi on the other hand... he might be able to see and he would definitely make things worse for Eren if he did.

Sure enough the vibrator began to pulse again, this time more violently and Eren realised, to his horror, that the damn thing must have higher settings. _Oh god!_ How many did it have and how long was Eren going to be subjected to it. He could feel himself getting harder and it was starting to become genuinely quite difficult not to moan. He clenched his fists until his knuckles were white but he didn't make a single sound. He wanted Levi to fuck him and he knew that if he let out a peep then he would either have to get himself off or spend the night in agony.

Levi seemed to know just when Eren was reaching a point of no return as each time he pushed him closer and closer to an orgasm and then clicked the vibrator off. Eren had no idea where Levi had hidden the remote but it clearly wasn't obvious as he hardly ever saw his hands leave the steering wheel apart from to change gear.

By the time Levi had the vibrator on what must be the highest setting Eren felt like he was dying. The radio was turned on, Hange flipping channels until she settles on some pop music (much to Levi's distaste) and it masked the sounds of the vibrator but Eren still had to clench his fists and steady his breathing and desperately try not to cum in his pants. He was almost certain that if he did Levi wouldn't touch him once they got home. He was also certain that he was bright red, sweating and had a trail of saliva slowly making its way down his chin from where he couldn't swallow as much as he would like. The worst possible thing to happen right now would be for Hange to look round and for Levi to push him into an actual orgasm.

When they finally pulled into the station at the end of the shift Eren was a wreck. He was dizzy with arousal, desperate to cum and felt as if the smallest touch would make him pass out. He was grateful that Hange was called into the station and just had to throw a 'see you later Eren' over her shoulder. If she had stopped to actually look at him she would have wondered what the hell was wrong with him.

Levi opened the door, almost pulling Eren out of the car as his hands were still cuffed to it, and knelt down so that he could look into his face. Eren was flushed, his pupils were blown, there was a light sheen of sweat on his skin and he looked absolutely wrecked.

"You don't look too comfortable brat," Levi purred running a gentle fingertip over Eren's cheek, just above the strap of the gag. Eren couldn't stop the soft whine that escaped his lips as he leaned into Levi's touch. "You did so well today," Levi said, "and I know when you get home you'll get on all fours for me and let me fuck you like the cock craving whore you are. You want it, don't you."

Eren nodded pleading with his eyes that Levi would do just that; take him home and finally fuck him hard into a mattress, any surface would do he just needed to be fucked. Levi chuckled, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to Eren's cheek. Eren practically melted from the contact and he was hoping against hope that that wasn't all he was going to get. He needed Levi like he needed to breathe and he desperately wanted to be touched, to be kissed, to be fucked. He leaned into Levi's touch again as Levi ran a hand through his hair.

"I was going to make you walk into the station and get your clothes yourself but I think, as much as I would love to humiliate you even more and I know you'd love it too, I don't want anyone else to see you like this," Levi said trailing a fingertip up the back of Eren's thigh to the bottom of the shorts, then running that fingertip along the hem, making Eren shiver and moan. Ever single tiny bit of skin on skin contact was driving Eren crazy and he needed Levi to take him home and fuck him and soon. Levi's hand disappeared from his backside and took hold of his chin.

"I'll be back in a moment," he said, pressing another kiss to Eren's cheek. "Don't go anywhere."

 _As if I fucking can_ , Eren thought and if he had been in a better position to talk he would have said so but even if his mouth was free he didn't think he would have been able to use it. Levi closed the door and made he way over the the station. Eren tried to relax (although now the he was in the station car park there was a greater chance of someone stumbling across him) but he wasn't given the option too as the vibrator pulsed to life on the highest setting, making him scream into the gag and clench his fists in a desperate attempt not to cum. _If I do that will be my lot tonight._

The vibrator clicked off almost as soon as it had started and Eren groaned, hanging his head through another painfully denied orgasm. There was no way in hell he was going to last long if Levi was going to keep torturing him. He bet the bastard was smirking, knowing exactly what he was doing to Eren and enjoying it immensely.

Eren tried counting, counting what he didn't know, to try and keep himself from falling apart as he waited. Finally Levi returned with Eren's clothes and uncuffed his hands. Once his hands were free Eren went to remove the gag but Levi took hold of his wrists.

"None of that," he said. Eren looked at him with huge, surprised eyes. "I'm allowing you the use of your hands so that you can get yourself dressed, once you're done you will be cuffed again. If you try to take the gag off again I will chain you to my bed with that vibrator on the highest setting and leave you there all night, do you understand?"

Eren nodded. He had come this far he couldn't lose the chance of an orgasm now. With trembling fingers he pulled his clothes back on, not bothering with taking the shorts off. He was pretty sure that Levi would scold him again if he tried anyway. Once he was dressed he got into the passenger side, Levi holding the door for him before he cuffed Eren's hands again. With Eren squirming in place Levi slipped into the drivers side and turned on the engine. He leaned over and kissed Eren's cheek softly.

"Don't worry," he said, "we'll be home soon."

Eren tried to steady his breathing but failed instantly as the vibrator began to pulse gently inside him again. He let out a soft whimper, closing his eyes. When he finally felt able to open them again Levi smirked at him as he pulled out of the station car park. This was going to be a long night for Eren just because he had been torturing him all day did not mean that Levi was suddenly going to go easy on him.

When the car finally pulled in to Levi's driveway Eren could have cried with happiness. He was going to get taken upstairs and Levi was going to fuck him after leaving him on edge all day. Levi was so gentle a he helped Eren out of the car and led him upstairs. Every single accidental (on purpose) brush of Levi's hand against his skin set Eren on fire. He was desperate for contact and he was incredibly obvious about it. He couldn't even hide just how much he wanted Levi inside him instead of the plug. He was shaking with arousal by the time they reached the bedroom and Levi pulled him into his chest, stroking his hair and pressing kisses along his neck.

"You've done so well for me today," he said softly as Eren whimpered in his arms. "Do you think you can hang on just a little bit longer?"

Eren froze. No... no, no, no, no, no! He couldn't wait any longer! He was about ready to explode and he thought he would die if he didn't have Levi inside him as quickly as humanly possible. He didn't have time to protest as Levi pushed him down onto the bed and unclasped one of the handcuffs, yanked Eren's t-shirt off, hooked the cuffs around the bed post and cuffed Eren back into place before he realised what was happening. He tugged on the handcuffs, whining in protest into the gag but he please fell on deaf ears.

"Now I could leave you exactly like this or..." _Or; or is good..._ "I can take off the gag and really hear you scream."

What was most likely to come out of Eren's mouth once the gag was removed was a torrent of abuse about how much of a bastard Levi was. That would most definitely prolong his orgasm but her felt totally justified; Levi had already spent an entire day torturing him and now he was making him wait even longer!

"Maybe I'll get you out of the rest of your clothes first," Levi said. He trailed a fingertip down Eren's chest to the top of his trousers. He made quick work of taking them off, clearly wanting to tease Eren some other way. With his trousers off Eren was left in those stupidly tiny shorts with Levi hovering over him, drinking in the sight of him; cuffed, gagged and writhing beneath him. He gave the waistband of the shorts a tug and Eren moaned softly.

"You look so good in these," he said. "I might have to instate a rule that says you can only wear these when you're here." Eren moaned again as Levi purposefully brushed his cock as he pulled the zip down. He obviously wanted to get Eren naked as quickly as possible (for what Eren had no idea because it didn't seem as if he was going to get fucked any time soon) as he practically tore the shorts off once they were open.

Levi stared down at Eren lying naked before him, raking in every inch of his body. He loved having Eren spread out on his bed beneath him, especially as he was now – flushed, panting and incredibly hard. Eren shifted under his gaze, the blush on his face only getting deeper as he watched Levi's eyes sliding down so that he was staring at Eren's cock, jutting straight up and dripping pre-cum.

Levi leaned forward and ran his tongue up the underside of Eren's cock, making him moan and buck his hips up only to have them pushed back down onto the bed. He could feel himself getting lost in the pleasure of Levi's hot, wet tongue swirling round the head and he made the mistake of looking down to see his lover smirking up at him as he removed his tongue and slipped a cock-ring onto him, cutting off any chance of an orgasm he might have had.

Eren screamed against the gag, tugging on the handcuffs in an attempt to get free but to no avail. These weren't the cheap imitation handcuffs people brought from costume shops, these were actual police issue handcuffs that had no give in them and would keep Eren handcuffed to the bed for as long as Levi wanted him there. Levi lay down on the bed next to him, propping himself up on his elbow and running a finger down Eren's cheek.

"I know you think I'm cruel," Levi whispered softly as Eren whimpered and writhed, his eyes filling with tears of frustration as he realised that he was going to be in for a long night, "but you're being so good and I promise you will be rewarded at the end. I just want to see how far I can push you and how much you can handle for me, is that okay?" Eren stoped for a second thinking over Levi's words. He was in agony from an entire day of having one orgasm after another denied to him and now he had to endure more? But the promise of a reward from Levi... hell just the promise of Levi was enough to do it. He nodded his head in submission. Levi pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, just above the strap of the gag.

"You're so good to me," he said, tilting Eren's head so that he had to look at him. "How did I get so lucky to find such a willing little slut?" Eren's cheeks burned, his blush travelling down his chest and the spark of arousal from Levi's words making his cock twitch. He tried to look away but Levi's gaze was mesmerising. "Would you like me to take that gag off now?"

Eren nodded, his eyes like saucers. If he could just plead with Levi then he might be able to talk his way into a faster orgasm. Levi chuckled and kissed him again before getting up so that he was straddling Eren's waist. Eren wondered about thrusting his hips and trying to get some friction between Levi's body and his cock but he knew how well that would go down. Levi would be off him and have that vibrator set on the highest setting for the rest of the night without touching him until he passed out. He looked up into Levi's impeccably handsome face as he undid the gag.

Once it was gone Eren's mouth felt suddenly empty. He bit down, swallowed and coughed, trying to get some feeling back into his cheeks. Gentle fingers began to massage his face and Levi leaned down to press a soft kiss to his lips. Finally feeling Levi's lips against his was like heaven and when Levi's tongue licked his top lip he opened his mouth instantly letting Levi's tongue dominate his, completely addicted to him.

He didn't care that he had spent and entire day humiliated, he didn't care that he was so desperate to cum he might die if he didn't soon, all he cared about was Levi's lips against his and the feeling of his warmth pressed against his body. Then suddenly it was gone. Eren whined in protest as Levi got off him and off the bed to begin undressing.

"Relax," Levi said smirking at him, "I'm not going to leave you for that much longer. I am going to have some fun with you though."

"Wha...?" Eren could barely get his brain to process what was happening. His body was tingling with need for more of Levi.

"Now this time you're not to muffle your sounds, understand?" Levi asked. "Now that it's just the two of us I want to hear those beautiful screams."

"Levi..." Eren moaned softly as Levi slipped out of his jacket and hung it on the end of one of the bed posts.

Levi said nothing but began to unbutton his shirt and as Eren watched the somewhat forgotten vibrator inside him suddenly jumped to life on the highest setting. Eren screamed, tugging ineffectively on the handcuffs, as wave of wave of pleasure began to course through him. The tears that had been pricking his eyes began to run down his cheeks as the tight ring around his cock prevented him from cumming. He was so desperate for an orgasm he would have done just about anything. He tried to keep his eyes open, watching as Levi's chest was revealed to him button by button wanting to touch and to taste.

The vibrator suddenly clicked off leaving him panting and shaking. His head was spinning and his eyes were hazy as he tried to breath through another almost orgasm. He looked over at Levi who had pulled his phone out of his trouser pocket and snapped a picture of his face. Eren knew he must look an absolute mess but he couldn't even begin to care as Levi slowly undid his trousers. His mouth was watering with the prospect of seeing Levi naked and having him inside him.

Before Levi was revealed to him the vibrator sprang to life again making him squeeze his eyes shut and throw his head back, screaming in ecstasy. He was writhing on the bed and he knew Levi would be watching him as he removed the rest of his clothes and that thought only seemed to make him hotter. Levi was pushing him to the absolute brink and if it hadn't been for that cock-ring Eren would have coated himself in cum by now.

The vibrator finally clicked off and Eren had to suck huge gulps of air into his lungs to keep himself conscious. He was sweating, shaking like a leaf and he knew that he was definitely looking like a wreck. The hungry look in Levi's eyes, the unabashed desire and the need to dominate, made Eren shrink and he wished he could cover himself but Levi's hands were pushing his thighs apart, keeping him from doing so, as he settled between them.

"God Eren you look so fucking stunning like this," Levi groaned and his words went straight to Eren's cock, rendering him to simply moaning in response. "You've done so well and I know you want to cum, don't you?"

"Yes," Eren panted, his voice more breath than word as he tried to compose himself enough to speak but with Levi's hands running up the inside of his thighs to his aching cock that was almost impossible. The look in Levi's eyes darkened as he removed his hands from Eren's skin and picked up a bottle of lubricant he must have thrown on the bed while Eren had his eyes closed.

"Then beg for it," he said as he squirted the lubricant onto one of his hands and began to coat his cock in it.

"God!" Eren practically screamed. "Levi please fuck me! I need it so badly... need you inside me... can't take it anymore."

"What are you?" Levi asked giving the vibrator another prod, pushing it so that it was vibrating right up against Eren's prostate.

"I'm..." Eren tried to speak but all that came out was a long, drawn out moan as Levi pushed the vibrator into his prostate again. He took a deep, steadying breath. "I'm your cock-slut!" he screamed. He heard Levi chuckle but his head was so fuzzy it sounded as if it were coming from the other side of the room.

"Yes you are," Levi said leaning close to lick up Eren's neck to his ear before taking his earlobe and dragging his teeth over it. "And what does my cock-slut want?"

"I want your cock inside me, please," Eren begged.

"Well I think you've earned yourself a reward for being so good for me all day," Levi said as he slowly began to pull the plug out. Eren sunk his teeth into his bottom lip as Levi made sure to rub as much of him as he could. By the time the plug was finally out Eren was ready to explode and he felt empty but he wasn't left needy for too long as Levi sunk to the hilt inside him.

Both of them were moaning from the feeling, especially as Eren tightened himself around Levi. He wanted him to take the infernal cock-ring off but he realised that, as Levi began to thrust in and out of him at a furious pace, that wasn't going to happen any time soon. A string of breathy moans and pants of Levi's name, along with pleas to go faster, harder, deeper, was spilling from Eren's lips as Levi ploughed into him. Levi reached down and began to pump Eren's cock in time with his thrusts.

"Fuck!" Eren screamed. "Please Levi, please let me cum, I can't take it anymore!"

"You want to cum?" Levi asked as he gave Eren's cock a squeeze.

"Yes!" Eren screamed again. "I need it! Please! I need to cum!"

"Then cum," Levi ordered as he took the cock-ring off.

Eren's eyes snapped open as, with another hard thrust to his prostate, he was hit with every single painfully denied orgasm throughout the day all at once. Ribbons of white shot out of his cock to coat his chest and face, his vision went white before it began to fade. He was barely aware of Levi reaching his own end inside him a few thrusts later, all he could do was lie there as his body felt like it was floating in euphoric bliss.

He didn't protest when Levi pulled out of him. He barely registered as the handcuffs were removed or that Levi left the room briefly. He didn't start to begin to come back to himself until he felt Levi run a warm cloth over his chest, cleaning him up. He blinked a few times, trying to get his vision to focus again.

"Hey," he said softly, taking hold of Levi's wrist once he had finished cleaning his face.

"Hey yourself," Levi smiled. "How are you doing?"

"I'm..." Eren couldn't even finish the sentence. He tried to reach up to tangle his fingers into Levi's hair but had no strength at all and let his arm drop. Levi caught his hand and pressed a kiss to the palm.

"Maybe I was too rough on you," Levi said as he brushed Eren's sweaty fringe out of his still glazed over eyes.

"No!" Eren protested weakly. "Was amazing..."

Levi chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to Eren's forehead, stroking his hair as he held him. It wasn't long before Eren felt the exhaustion from the day and his orgasm overtake him and he fell asleep in Levi's arms.

* * *

There wasn't a whole lot that embarrassed Levi Ackerman. He was very proud of what his sister Isabel called his unhealthy obsession with Dexy's Midnight Runners and he had no qualms about the fact that he had mild OCD when it came to cleanliness and tidiness. No there was only one thing that really embarrassed him and only a select few people knew about it. Eren just happened to be one of them.

"You know I don't think I've ever even seen Levi smile, let alone laugh," Hange said in the break room one afternoon. Mike had made a comment about Levi being a miserable bastard and Hange had suddenly been hit with the realisation that, for as long as she had known Levi, she had never once seen him crack a smile.

"I don't think he's even capable of laughing," Mike said. "He'd probably try to smile and his face would shatter."

"That's not how faces work," Hange said.

"Well what other explanation do you have?"

"He's got a really stupid laugh," Eren suddenly blurted without thinking, not looking up from the magazine he had been reading.

"Pardon?" Mike asked, him and Hange both turning to stare at Eren. Eren looked up to see them both staring at him. _Shit! Guess I did say that out loud..._

"Um..."

"How do you know he's got a stupid laugh?" Mike asked.

"I've heard it," Eren said, wishing that he hadn't opened his mouth in the first place.

"Hold up," Hange said putting her coffee down, "I've known Levi since we were at the academy together and I've never seen him laugh. How is it that you have?"

"I walked face first into a glass screen door," Eren said. He could feel the tips of his ears burning with embarrassment.

"Okay that's pretty funny but was that enough to get the stoic rock that is Levi to crack a smile?" Mike asked. Eren's blush began to travel down to his cheeks.

"I also may have gotten tangled in some net curtains and ended up taking down the curtain rail," he admitted.

"Oh my god," Hange laughed.

"How do you function?" Mike asked and Eren just blushed trying to hide behind his magazine.

"So what's it like?" Hange asked after a pause.

"What?"

"Levi's laugh."

"It's really stupid," Eren giggled thankful that the heat was finally taken off him. "Basically he starts snorting and then he gets really worked up and starts squeaking."

"Squeaking?" Mike asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Eren replied. "You know those little squeaky birds? He sounds like one of them getting tazed."

"Really?" Hange laughed. Eren nodded.

"And what's even funnier is his laugh makes him laugh so whenever he starts squeaking he just gets even worse until he can't breathe." Hange and Mike suddenly stopped laughing and stared just behind Eren's shoulder. "What?" he asked taking in the looks of horror on their faces and was hit with the sudden realisation. "He's standing right behind me isn't it?" Hange nodded grimacing and Eren turned to see Levi glaring down at him. "Shit..."

"Shit indeed Yeager," Levi hissed. He held the toothbrush that Eren left in his locker for when he stayed at the station overnight up in front of Eren's face. "You know what this is?"

"That's my toothbrush," Eren said with a resound sigh, he could tell where this was going before Levi had even started.

"Good," Levi said, "because you're going to be cleaning the holding cell toilets with it."

Eren sighed again and got to his feet, taking the toothbrush from Levi. Sometimes Levi's punishments were better than others but at least he was occasionally able to get his own back for the particular harsh ones.

"Worth it," he said grinning at Levi before going to grab the rest of the cleaning supplies. He was probably going to pay for that at some point as well but he couldn't even begin to care.

 **So I have this headcannon that really stoic and serious characters (like Levi) never laugh because they sound like absolute twats... like me. This right here is a pretty accurate description of how I laugh and makes me feel a little better about my stupid laugh :D**


End file.
